


Your blood

by LennaZou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LennaZou/pseuds/LennaZou
Summary: Derek talk with Jennifer when she dying. He forgiving her.
Relationships: Jennifer Blake/Derek Hale
Kudos: 1





	Your blood

"It won't change the color of my eyes if you let me!" He approached her and cut his claws at Jennifer's throat. Deucalion sealed her fate.

She began to choke on her own blood, keeping her eyes on Derek. She fell to the ground and held her neck. Derek watched with fear in his eyes. He was scared. He was worried about her. Even though she had been killing the innocent all along, Derek still loved her. And even though he didn't want to admit it, he forgave her everything. He forgave her when they had spent that fateful hour on the train together. She told him one myth about the gods. It was about Baldr. He was the son of the god Odin, whom the gods liked most and therefore wanted to protect him from all the dangers of the world. And that's exactly what Derek wanted now to protect his goddess. The woman he loved. 

"We're letting you go," Scott said, and Derek turned in his direction, "because we hope you'll be foresighted."

Deucalion nodded.

"But if you betray us," he threatened. "Then we will find you and it won't help you to see again." He came closer to him. "You won't see us coming." 

They watched him walk away. 

Scott also began to leave slowly. In the meantime, he called Stiles. The storm caused by Jennifer had stopped. 

Scott was far enough away from him, and Derek took the opportunity to fall to her knees. He saw her lying helpless on the ground. She whimpered and gasped. She was still holding her neck in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

Jenny," he nicknamed her, worth giving her, and loving. She loved it when she did. "I'm sorry." 

"But still-" she wanted something wrong and threatened her.

He put her head in his lap and stroked her hair. "I should have killed him. "

"I didn't tell you anything because I knew it would be our relationship. "She coughed up blood." I'm sorry I betrayed you like that. "

"But you didn't do anything to me. "He shook her head.

"Derek, please forgive me. "

"I got rid of you a long time ago. "He intertwined his eyes with his fingers." I'd rather kill him. " 

"That's fine," she said. "I chose my destiny." 

Derek knew that her eyes had too much chance to go out, that it might be the last minute of her life. "I've released everything to you, I'm not saying that to calm you down, but because it's true." He looked into her eyes. "It's because of I love you. He blinked. ,, I still love you. " 

Jennifer saw tears in his eyes. I'm over all the other people who feel you have a calm expression on your face. Alternatively, they were together. "I didn't want any of that. Not after we met and got closer. "She raised her hand to his face." I love you too. "

"What can I do for you?" He squeezed her hand soothingly. 

She stroked his cheek with his other hand and nodded. "Help me get to Nemeton." 

He took her in his arms and ran with her to Nemeton. He knew where it was. He ran as fast as he could, and he didn't care if anyone could see him. It was just one thing. Help Jennifer. She was his sun in the dark. He couldn't let it go. He reached that tree and laid her body against his trunk. 

"Jennifer?" He spoke to her. 

Her eyes were closed. She sleeped. When, Derek listened, he did not hear her heart beating. 

"No," he whispered. "Jenny, please." Tears welled in his eyes. 

He hugged her to him and sobbed. He tried to accept that he was gone forever. He had left before, so he kissed her on the lips for the last time. He wished he had done it sooner, to know about it, to know that he still loved her, and that he would never forget her.

**Author's Note:**

> I want write this long time ago,but I dont have any time.S o here is it. I was erite this because I think Derek couldn't stop loving Jennifer minute after minute.


End file.
